Spyfall 2: New Recruit
by Croc9400
Summary: After Jack saved the Prince of Hachmocistan the government recognizes him and recruits him into the CIA. When Jack's secret is revealed can he keep can he keep his friends safe while trying to pull off the most dangerous mission of all times? I don't own Kickin It. Rated T because I rate everything T. Better title suggestions taken!
1. Chapter 1

_New story! Whoop whoop! I will try to add more detail, longer chapter and more humor. And promise I'll write the sequel to I shouldn't have done that AFTER I finish this story. I was up until 1:30 last night because I couldn't stop thinking about this story _

**Chapter 1: Recruited into the CIA**

**Jack's POV**

I was cleaning up the dojo for Rudy that night. I don't why I agreed to that. The last time I did that I ended up climbing 86 floors and breaking a high tech sticky glove while climbing the building. I'd almost fallen. It was not cool.

When I finished cleaning up I grabbed my bag and left. Thankfully, nothing happened. Spoke too soon. When I finished locking the place I turned around. There was at least 10 government agents there.

"Awww great. Not again!" I whined

They all started shooting tranquilizer darts at me. I picked up a chair and it filled with darts. I'm gonna remember not to sit in that one. I threw the chair to the side and slid under a table. On the other side a kicked one of the guys and he accidentally shot a dart into his friends. That was 2 down, 8 to go. I trip another then stood up. The one nearest to me tried to kick me. I blocked his attempt and kicked him back against the wall. Then I turned around and punched another one in the face.

I decided to run out of here. I couldn't go up against 5 highly trained government agents. I'm surprised I took out 5 of them. I ran for the exit. When I was about halfway there I started getting dizzy. I looked down and saw a dart in my leg. I took it out then fell to the ground and black out

**Third person POV**

The last few government agents picked Jack up and put him in the back of a black van. They also picked up the few unconcious government agents and placed them in a van. Then they drove away.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in a chair. I looked around. There were government agents everywhere around the room. I stood up. All the agents held up their guns and pointed them at me. I took a fighting stance when I heard a female voice.

"Jackson Brewer"

I turned around. The woman in the hologram in Agent 34's backpack was standing there, in person, not as a hologram.

"Sit down, Jackson Brewer"

I cautiously sat back down.

"The government has recognized you when you saved the Prince of Hachmocistan. We would like to recruit you into the CIA"

"The CIA?! I'm 15!"

"Yes. We would like you to join the CIA"

"I will on one condition"

"Which is?"

"I get to stay in Seaford"

"You may stay in Seaford, but you mustn't tell anyone. That would put them in serious jeapordy"

"Fine."

I was just asked to be in the CIA. The CIA! I'm 15! The CIA! More sticky gloves! Wait, more sticky gloves!

"One more question" I asked,"will my sticky gloves be fully charged and WON'T break when I'm halfway up a building?"

"We can get you fully charged sticky gloves. Sorry about that. Now here is your spy phone" she said while handing my a little black block with a screen and a keyboard,"it has all the information you'll ever need for missions. You're missions will be revealed will be revealed to you secretly. You are a highly qualified Jackson, we have high hopes for you"

Then she left. The other agents revealed a door to me. Outside there was a man waiting for me.

"I am here to bring you back to your home"

"We'll where am I now?"

"Washington DC"

"WASHINGTON DC?!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Brewer. We will take the private jet back to Seaford."

"Just be question Mr. Agent guy. What do I tell my friends? I have to have been gone for days!"

"It has only been about 5 hours. If we get you home with the next 3 hours no one will know you're gone. It's nighttime. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. When you all decided to start shooting me with tranquilizer darts. You couldn't have just said, oh hello Jack, the head of the CIA wants to talk to you"

"I don't know why sir. The CIA is strange. We must go now otherwise, your friends will worry and we'll have to tell them the truth, and take you away from Seaford forever"

"Whatever you say"

The man led me out of the WHITE HOUSE?! I was just in, the White House. Oh my god! The man led me to a private jet. He told me to get on. I walked into the jet. It was huge. There was a couch, a table, a few big chairs, and the entire thing was white.

"Do you like it?" A man asked. He looked like the captain, "this will be your transportation for any missions you must leave immediately for. My number is in your phone. Ever need a ride, let me know. Just don't bring your friends. This is strictly for mission transportation only!"

"Yes sir" I said

"Good" he walked back to the cockpit. I sat down on the table. I took out my spy phone and compared it to my regular phone. I opened the spy phone when it turned on it said,"hello, Agent Brewer"

"Whoa. The phone can talk!"

"Of course I can talk dim wit! I was created by the government! And I have name you know"

"Well, if you call me Jack, I'll you by your name"

"Fine"

"So...what is your name"

"Well, Jack, if you MUST now my name is Herbert"

"Herbert?" I said snickering,"your name is Herbert?"

"Yes! Don't judge me! You're not a talking phone! I'm a talking phone"

"Ok. Well, since you seem to have a mind of your own can you open my contacts? I want to out them in my regular phone"

"I can open your contacts, but I can't let you put them in your regular phone"

"Why not?"

"That phone will open to anyone who knows the password. I only open to you. Someone gets there hands on these contacts, we're doomed, and also all their numbers are highly classified and I don't even now them"

"Ok"

We continued flying in silence. This was one heck of a night. Watch it all be a dream. So lets see, shot with a tranquilizer dart, kidnapped by the government, been made a CIA agent, I have a talking cell phone and I can't tell anyone. Sounds like I'm a ninja. Well, I guess I could be considered a ninja. This is actually pretty cool. Only disadvantage, what am I going to say if I suddenly disappear if I have to go save the president's life or something? The woman didn't seem _too_ happy about letting me stay in Seaford. She probably doesn't trust me, just because I'm a 15 year old karate champion. Wait, that would be a reason to _trust_ me. She probably doesn't trust me because I'm a 15 year old kid. She probably thinks she'll blow my cover. I'll show her. I'll show them all.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack is Tired

**Chapter 2: Jack is Tired**

**Kim's POV**

The next morning I was suppose to be walking to school with Jack, but when I knocked on his door his mom said he was still asleep. That's not like Jack. He normally loves walking me to school. Manly because I love him and he loves me, but neither of us would ever admit that.

Anyway, Jack came in durian the middle of 1st period. After getting yelled at by our English teacher he went to a desk in the back of the classroom and collapsed into it. He looked like he immediately fell asleep. The teacher, Mr. Davidson, asked me to do something about it. I walked over and started lightly slapping his head.

"JACK! Get up!"

"Ah don't touch my hair" he said sleepily as he lighted swatted my hands away. I shrugged at Mr. Davidson,

"Don't worry Mr. Davidson" I said, "I'll talk to him after class, then send him to come talk to you"

"Thank you, Kim. Please sit down"

I went and sat down. I was probably as curious as anybody to figure out why Jack was so tired. When the bell rang he jumped out of his seat. Once he realized it was just the bell, he slumped out of the room. I smiled at Mr. Davidson then ran after Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" I yelled ctaching up with him

"What Kim?" He said, immediately shutting his locker and trying to quickly shove something into his backpack. I just assumed it was textbooks, so I shoved it off.

"Why are you so tired?"

"No sleep"

"Really? I thought you got a straight 12 hours, considering how, perked up, you are" I said sarcastically. He gave me the "really?" look.

"Well he didn't get any sleep last night" I heard a mechanical voice say.

"What was that?" I asked

"Oh nothing" Jack said innocently. Then he slapped his chest and yelled,"shut up!" Then he slammed his locker and ran off. What was wrong with him?!

**Jacks POV**

I couldn't be more tired. I didn't get back to Seaford until 6 a.m. and I didn't get home until 7 a.m. I'm surprised my parents didnt say anything. I was so tired I completely ignored the fact that I was suppose to walk Kim to school this morning AND the fact that I was going to tell her how I feel, considering the government could move me anywhere in the country, anywhere in the WORLD whenever they wanted.

My mom was shaking me awake. I looked at my clock. It said 8 a.m. I jumped out of bed and over to my closet. I put on a pair of jeans and the first shirt I could grab. I was shoving a piece of toast in my mouth as I ran outside. I started speeding walking down the street. After I finished shoving toast in my mouth I started chewing a piece of gum then took off.

When I made it to school the hallways were empty. I quickly checked my schedule and saw I had English first. Great. The ONE time I'm late, and EXHUASTED I have to go to class with the strictest teacher. I quickly threw some books into my bag, unaware what class they were for. Then I ran to the English room.

When I got there Mr. Davidson started yelling at me. I was too tired to even listen. I went to the back of the room, collapsed and immediately fell asleep. The rarest of the class was a daze. I think Kim tried to wake me up. Then the bell rang and I jumped up. I ran out the door. When I made it to my locker, I opened it. Inside there was a black box. Agent Brewer was written in white letters across it. I quickly tried to slip it into my backpack. Then I heard Kim coming. I quickly shut my locker and started shoving the box deeper into my backpack. I finally got it in while Kim was asking me while I was tired. I zipped my backpack when Herbert said, "Well he didn't get any sleep yet"

I slapped my chest, which is where the inside pocket, where I put Herbert. I told him to shut up then I ran off.

I ran through the school until I found a janitors closet. I slipped inside then locked the door. I took Herbert out of my pocket

"Herbert! What are you doing?! You're going to blow my cover and then I'll have to leave forever!"

"But then you'll get to leave the blonde that never shuts up"

"Kim is my best friend!"

"Maybe"

"I can turn you off"

"Ok. I'll shut up"

"Good Hebert. Now lets see what's in this box"

I went to open the box.


	3. Chapter 3: Jack's Assignment

_**Sorry the last two chapters were short. I'm trying to make them longer.**_

**Chapter 3: Jack's Assignment**

**Jack's POV**

I opened the box. Another hologram came up. A hologram of the woman came up.

"Good morning, Agent Brewer. I trust you have managed to keep your life as a CIA agent a secret. I understand we only gave you this job yesterday, but you have a new assignment. You must retrieve this dangerous power source"

The hologram switched to a silver, metal ball, about the size of a softball.

"You must retrieve it from the The Bay Tower in San Francisco. Away from this very dangerous man"

The hologram switched to a picture of a man. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on.

"You're probably wondering who that is. You might recognize him as Agent 34"

"Agent 34?! What?! Why did he...Why did he leave?!"

"He has gone rogue, taking this very dangerous power source with him. With the device in his hands he has enough power make a weapon that not even the CIA could destroy. You must retrieve this item BEFORE he manages to create a weapon. All supplies you will need to carry out this mission safely will be delivered to you sometime before your school day comes to an end. Good luck Agent Brewer"

Then the hologram shut off. I shoved the box back into my backpack and zipped it up. I unlocked the door to the janitors closet. I silently slipped out of the closet, and ran to my next class. I was going to be late two times today. And on top of that I was exhausted. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up in detention.

I was sitting in chemistry with Milton. He and I were lab partners. We were suppose to mixing some sort of chemicals to watch the reaction. I was holding the dangerous one. I was suppose to be pouring it slowly into a larger vial Milton was holding but I fell asleep and the entire bottle fell in.

I woke up to a huge explosion. I looked over at Milton and he was in shock. His hand was still on the position like he was holding the beaker. I looked down at the table an there was glass and chemicals all over the desk.

"JACK!" I heard the teacher yell. She was mad

"Sorry, sorry I'll clean it up"

I opened my backpack to look for something to clean up the spill. When I opened it I not only saw my textbooks but a bunch of other spy stuff as well. I smiled then continued to clean up the spill while Milton went on and on and on about how dangerous it is to handle dangerous chemicals while tired. I just ignored him. I was thinking about how I was suppose to get into Bay Tower. I'd just have to look through the stuff in my bag and see

The rest of my day was pretty much the same. Late to class, exhausted, piss off my friends and teachers. I pissed off Kim in English and Spanish, Milton in Chemistry, History, and Geometry, and Jerry, Jerry and I just slept or didn't pay attention in class. He did pay attention because he's Jerry, but I was too focused on the guy I pissed of which pushed him to steal a strong power source, which then required ME to go get it back. What happened to stopping guys from robbing banks? Now it's stop guys from creating dangerous weapons.

I finally made it out of school, surprisingly without detention. I ran home and went to sleep. If I was getting some softball sized power thing then bring it to Washington, D.C. all _before _school tomorrow. A few hours a sleep later would be nice too.

I set my phone to vibrate at midnight. I slipped it under my pillow so I wouldn't wake my parents up. I also opened my window so I wouldn't wake them up. Because then I would have to explain about being recruited by the CIA. Then I went to sleep. I was out like a light in under two minutes.


	4. Chapter 4: Jack's First Mission Attempt

**Chapter 4: Jack's First Mission Attempt**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to my phone vibrating under my pillow. I quickly jumped up. Since I went to sleep around 3:30 I had a good rest and I was ready to climb 86 story buildings if nessicary. I grabbed my backpack, put it in my back, and jumped out of my window. I ran down the street and toward the dojo. I looked in the bag for one of those cool pick the lock things. I easily found one and slipped inside.

Once inside I closed the blinds and turned the lights on. I quickly changed into a suit that was in my backpack, but it was a flexible suit, so I could kick butt in it. I also looked quite handsome in th suit. Then I opened my backpack to see what else was in there. There was another small box inside. I opened the box and there was another hologram.

"Hello Agent Brewer. We have found a few more details to make your mission safer and more successful. The only way in is through an access vent on the roof"

"Great. More high tech sticky gloves" I said.

"We have equipped you with another pair of high tech sticky gloves. Plus a self launching grappling look, in case of emergencies. We have also discovered that Agent 34 spends most of his time in the basement in his lab. We have calculated that you must walk down 172 flights of stairs so you won't be detected from using the elevator"

"Great. Like 172 flights of stairs aren't going to tire me out"

"We understand that this might tired you out so we have supplied you with the most top secret of our government Technologies"

Then I heard a noise. I quickly closed the box and shoved it back in my backpack. I turned the lights off and shoved myself in the corner between the wall and the lockers. I hear someone open the door. I covered my face. I saw the lights come on then I heard a locker open.

"Jack?" I heard someone say.

"Kim?" I said standing up and getting out of the corner,"what are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here...in a suit?"

"Ummmmmmmm...I asked you first!"

"Fine. I left my wallet in my locker" she said, grabbing her wallet from her locker.

"And you have to come back at 12:30 a.m. to get it...why?"

"Well, you're the one who broke in, wearing a suit"

"Can't get enough of the suit, can you?"

"What makes you think I can't get enough of your suit?"

"You won't stop bringing up the fact I'm wearing a suit"

"Yeah. I bring it up because we're in a dojo!"

"Yes. Yes, we are"

Then there was a long pause. I shifted a little to hide my backpack, but all it did was make it worse. The hologram of mission giving lady popped out of my bag. She said, "endurance building..."

I quickly turned around, stuck my hand in the backpack and closed the lid of the bow. Then I turned around, faced Kim and smiled innocently.

"What was that?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"That was...ummmmm...hey! Check that out"

I pointed to the wall behind her. She turned and looked and I turned and ran! She saw me running and she blocked the door. Great. Now it was either tell Kim the truth and be forced to leave Seaford forever, or continuely lie to her. Or give her a partial truth...

"Kim." I said,"I really really want to tell you the truth, but I can't"

"And why not?"

"Because if I do I'll have to leave Seaford forever.." Then it all just came pouring out,"and not only will I have to leave, you and Milton and Jerry and Rudy but it will put them, my family, and you, especially you in danger. And I don't want you to be in danger. Ever. And I especially don't want to leave you because I love you"

There. I had said it. I told Kim I loved her. At first she just look shocked. Then she smiled, ran over to me, and kissed me. I've been waiting for this day since that fight in the cafeteria with the Black Dragons 2 years ago. When we broke apart she said, "keep your secret. Just promise me you won't leave"

"I promise. Now Kim, you have to listen to me, very carefully. Don't tell anyone we met here last night, make it seem to them this night never happened. Secondly, make sure you and the others AVOID THE BAY TOWER IN SAN FRANCISCO!"

"Jack. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Something that's WAY over my head. Now go"

Kim nodded and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. Then she left. I opened the box and the lady continued talking

"Wrist bands. These will raise your endurance level to where you could sprint a marathon and still be able to keep going. I am sorry I believe this is all the information we have for you. Good luck Agent Jackson Brewer"

Then the hologram disappeared. I closed the box and out it back in my bag. I found the wrist bands and slipped them on under my suit. I continued searching through the backpack. I found the gloves, the grappling hook, and a bottle of water. Since I wanted to carry light I put the two boxes with the holograms inside, and all my textbooks, and other school stuff, that were still in my backpack, into my locker. I closed my locker, put my backpack on, turned the lights up, pulled the blinds up, and left the dojo. I locked it behind me. It was like I was never there. I quickly took out my spy phone and called my plane captain. I told him to meet me at the airport and get ready for a quickly ride to the Bay Tower airport. He agreed and said he would be there in 20 minutes. Since the wrist bands gave me the endurance to run a marathon and not get tired I decided to run to the airport. I made it there in 25 minutes. I quickly got on my jet and we took off toward San Francisco.

When we landed I jumped off and ran toward the Bay Tower. It was only five minutes away from the Bay Tower airport. When I got their I took out my sticky gloves, put them on, and I started climbing the 172 floor building. Exactly 2 times longer then last time. Yay.

Thankfully, I made it to the top WITHOUT a glove breaking and having to use a grappling hook. Now that I think about it why didn't I use a grappling hook in the first place? I took the gloves off, and put them back in my bag. Then I looked around and saw the access vent. I couldn't get it open. I looked through my backpack and felt my suit pockets for anything. I found a pen in my pocket. You would think the CIA would give the one under aged kid forced to climb a building then run down 172 flights of stairs would be given a weapon. I clicked the pen hoping it turned into a sword or something. It was a laser. Close enough. I easily broke the hinges off the vent, pried it open then went inside.

I landed in a stairwell. I quickly took a sip of water. Then started running down the stairs. Along the way I saw ABSOLUTELY nobody. You would assume in an evil lair there would be henchman or something but nothing.

I finally made it to the first floor. Now I just had to go to the basement. This set of stairs I crept down extra quietly. When I made it down I opened the door in front of me. Inside, was one of the most high tech labs I've ever seen. More high tech then the one Milton almost got us all killed in. Good times.

I cautiously walked into the lab. I looked around for the power source while still on high alert. Then I saw something glint in the low light of the lab. I ran over to it. It was the power source. There was a pair of leather gloves next to them. I picked them up and put them on. I took off my backpack and opened it. Then I grabbed a nearby sheet and placed it on top of my other stuff. I slowly, carefully, lifted the ball and place it in my backpack. I wrapped it in the sheet then tied it closed. I took off the gloves and out them back on the table. I zipped up my backpack and put it on my back.

"Haha. Jack one. Agent 34 ze..."

I was GOING to finish my sentence but when I turned around I saw agent 34 standing there with _at least_ 30 others guys. I found out where the henchmen were. They all looked really angry. I took out my pen then got into a fighting stance. I heard Agent 34 say something in another language. All of his men, including him, put away the guns they had and took out new ones. That was just great. Then one of them shot me. I first instinct was to grab the backpack and block it. I did. After I did I said, "you probably shouldn't have done that"

I slung the backpack back over my back again then started fighting. This fight was harder then my first fight with Agent 34. Mainly, because earlier, Agent 34 didn't have 30+ evil henchmen. I started fighting my way to the door dodging HUNDREDS of tranquilizer darts as I went. I tried to avoid fighting people because if they got anywhere close to me with one of those guns I was done for. I was so close to the door. I did a flip over the last few and made it to the door. I ran out, but I didn't even get up the first flight of stairs before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret is Out

**Sorry this is so short. **

**Chapter 5: The Secret is Out**

**Kim's POV**

We were in the dojo training. Jack never came to school that day. I remembered last night. It was so wonderful. I was out of focus, lost in Jack fantasy land when Rudy asked.

"Where's Jack?"

"I don't know. He never came to school today" Milton responded.

Jack had told me not to mention last night to anyone. I knew it would help but if I told them we would figure out Jack's secret and he would have to leave forever. I don't even know his secret.

"I don't know. I'll call him"

I said as I took out my phone to call him. I dialed his number and put the phone to my ear. I heard a phone ringing from somewhere in the dojo. I went over to Jack's locker and opened it. Inside was Jack's phone. Underneath some black box. I picked up his phone and hung it up. I was going to close the locker when Jerry came up, and looked into his locker.

"Hey what's that?" He asked. Pointing at the black boxes.

"I don't know" I said. Taking them out. I put them in the middle of dojo and we all surrounded it. Rudy took charge and opened the larger box. A hologram of a woman popped out. Then she started talking.

"Good morning, Agent Brewer. I trust you have managed to keep your life as a CIA agent a secret. I understand we only gave you this job yesterday, but you have a new assignment. You must retrieve this dangerous power source"

The hologram switched to a silver, metal ball, about the size of a softball.

"You must retrieve it from the The Bay Tower in San Francisco. Away from this very dangerous man"

The hologram switched to a picture of a man. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on.

"You're probably wondering who that is. You might recognize him as Agent 34. He has gone rogue, taking this very dangerous power source with him. With the device in his hands he has enough power make a weapon that not even the CIA could destroy. You must retrieve this item BEFORE he manages to create a weapon. All supplies you will need to carry out this mission safely will be delievered to you sometime before your school day comes to an end. Good luck Agent Brewer"

We all just sat around the box, staring at it.

"Wait. Is this suggesting that Jack, is a CIA agent?!" I asked.

"I think so" Milton said.

"So that's his secret" I said to myself.

"What?" The others asked.

Great. Now I had to tell them about last night. I quickly told them what I saw. When I met Jack, I left out the part where I kissed him. Not that I wanted to forget it, I just didn't want the others finding out. Not yet.

"Well let's what's the second box says" Jerry said excitedly.

Rudy opened the box. The woman popped out again and started speaking.

"Hello Agent Brewer. We have found a few more details to make your mission safer and more successful. The only way in is through an access vent on the roof. We have equipped you with another pair of high tech sticky gloves. Plus a self launching grappling look, in case of emergencies. We have also discovered that Agent 34 spends most of his time in the basement in his lab. We have calculated that you must walk down 172 flights of stairs so you won't be detected from using the elevator. We understand that this might tired you out so we have supplied you with the most top secret of our government technologies. Endurance building "Wrist bands. These will raise your endurance level to where you could sprint a marathon and still be able to keep going. I am sorry I believe this is all the information we have for you. Good luck Agent Jackson Brewer"

Then the woman shut off. We stared in shock for at least 20 minutes. Then I stood up, picked up the boxes and put them back into Jack's locker. I was about to close it when his phone rang. It was a blocked number. I thought it might help us know where Jack is. I quickly answered it and put it on speaker. A female voice, the same woman who gave Jack his mission. She sounded desperate.

"Agent Brewer?! Do you copy?! We couldn't reach your spy mobile!"

"Spy mobile?!" I shouted.

"Ummmm" she said, "your not Jackson Brewer are you?"

"No..." I said.

"Ok. Sorry. My bad" then she quickly hung up. The next 10 minutes went on in silence. Then someone burst end through the door of the dojo. I recognized him as Jack. He didnt even look at us. He quickly locked the door and pulled the blinds back. Then he started stacking things in front of the door. After he finished. He turned around and relaxed. Then he saw us all standing there. Looking angry.

"Hey guys" he said out of breath.

"When were you planning on telling us you were a CIA agent?" Rudy asked him. Jack looked totally in shock.


	6. Chapter 6: Needs a Creative Title

_**I have watched Spyfall at LEAST 5 times this week. I'm actually watching it right now. I loVe watching Jack climb a building. I wish I could do that...who else?**_

**Chapter 6: Needs a Creative Title**

**Jack's POV**

Lets rewind to when I passed out. So I didn't even make it up the first flight of stairs before I passed out.

When I woke up I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel my hands either. I tried to move them but I think they were tied to the arms of a chair. I heard someone yelled. Then I heard someone respond. Herbert? It sounded like Herbert.

"I only open to Jack!" Herbert said.

"Well you will open to me or I'll destroy" the man, I think it was Agent 34, said.

"I'm indestructible! I was made by the government. You of all people, should know"

"AAARRRRGGG" he said. I heard something go flying across the room and hit the wall.

"Ouch" I heard Herbert say. He didn't sound too hurt. Then Agent 34 came over and yanked the blindfold off my eyes. At first, the light was blinding. I squinted at the light. After my eyes got used to it I could clearly make out that it WAS agent 34. I looked him straight in the eye. He looked angry. Not always the best thing.

"Jackson Brewer. We are not on the best of terms"

"Yeah. It's nice to see you too"

"The last time we met..."

"Hang on buddy. You don't have to describe how I kicked your butt the last time we met. I know, dude I was there"

"Ok. Well now you're there"

"I am aware"

"Good"

He turned around and then I started to hatch a plan. I knew if I could run, and gain a lead against them, I would be able to get back. Only problem. Seaford and San Francisco were pretty far. Maybe if I could get a big enough lead I could call my pilot who doesn't have a name. Only problem, Herbert was on the other side of the room. And I need him to call the pilot before I even think about getting back to Seaford.

While Agent 34 wasn't looking I brought my feet back to my chest. When he turned back around I kicked him in the chest. Then I grabbed the pen in my pocket in my suit. I clicked it with my tongue and easily burned the ropes around my wrists away. I jumped out of the chair. I looked around for the backpack but I couldn't find it anywhere. Then I ran over to the other end of the room, and grabbed Herbert.

"Yay! Jack! You're not taking me back to the blonde are you?"

"Her name is Kim!" I said between my teeth and I ran for the stairwell,"call my pilot!"

"Sure thing Jack"

The call quickly came up. I put the phone to my ear. Then the pilot picked up.

"Hello, Agent Brewer"

"Pilot!"

"Thomas" he cut me off.

"Thomas! Meet me at the airport in 5 minutes! I need to get back to Seaford now!"

"Yes sir"

"Also. What's the day and time?"

"It's Thursday. Day after you left sir. And it's about 4 in the afternoon"

"Thank you. NOW GO TO THE AIRPORT!"

"Right"

Then the line went dead. I had to kick down a guy to get here. I had to use the laser pen to break the hinges off the door because it wouldn't open. Instead of running up 172 flights of stairs I ran up to the first floor and out the front door. Thank god it was daylight. Only problem, I couldn't be caught by the police. Only the CIA can know I'm a CIA agent so I couldn't go flying down a building with sticky gloves and/or a grappling hook.

I ran down the street toward the airport. The evil henchman just all stood outside the door staring at me. Then Agent 34 came out and screamed at them. They all started chasing me down the sidewalk. I ran just a teensy bit faster. Thank god for these wrist bands.

When I made it to the airport the stairs were up on my jet waiting for me. Thomas was standing at the top.

"THOMAS! GET INSIDE! START THE PLANE! GO! GO!"

Thomas almost dropped his phone as he ran inside. He started the plane and started slowly moving it. I ran up the stairs, jumped and grabbed the doorframe. My feet were inches from the ground as I was pulling myself inside. I saw the runway approaching. I also saw the evil henchman approaching behind me. I started pulling myself inside. We were starting to get on the runway when I was almost inside. Then when we started going faster the wind started dragging me out of the plane. I grabbed onto the doorframe. It felt like my body was getting ripped in half. We were about to leave the ground. I had one last shot to get inside I brought my legs in front of me and threw them into the plane. From there it wasn't that much more work. I slipped into the plane just as we lifted off the ground. I stuck my head out the door.

"HAHA! SUCKERS!"

I shouted at the guys on the ground. Then I looked over and saw guys strapping themselves to the wings. I stopped smiling then quickly shut the door. I ran up to the cockpit.

"Thomas. I need you to tell me when we're pulling close enough to a ladder that I can jump out"

"Why?" He asked.

"Gotta make a quick exit"

"You got it"

I paced around near the cockpit, waiting for Thomas to tell me when we were close enough to a ladder.

"Agent Brewer, we are about to land on the runway"

"Thank you, Thomas. Let me know when it's safe to open a door"

Thomas nodded at me. I stood near the door for what felt like forever.

"You can open the door! We'll be at a ladder in 2 minutes"

"Thank you!" I shouted back to him. I opened the door. I felt the wind burst into my face. I looked over at the henchmen. They were struggling to unstrap themselves. We were 20 feet from the ladder. ..2.1. I leapt onto the staircase and ran down the stairs. Only problem was, I didn't know where to go. I definitely couldn't lead them home, not school, not the house of any of my family members or friends. I decided the dojo was the only place. I looked at my watch. It was about 6 o'clock. The gang was most likely at Phil's or at their houses for dinner, since that's normally when we go for dinner. So if they came inside they wouldn't see any of my friends faces. I would just have to avoid them. Like, until agent 34 was arrested and I wouldn't be stalked.

When I ran into the dojo I quickly locked the doors and closed the blinds. Then I started stacking things, anything, I could grab, in front of the door. Then I turned around and relaxed. Until I saw everyone standing there. Then I tensed up. Rudy stepped forward and asked, "when were you planning on telling us you're a CIA agent?"

I suttered. What was I suppose to say,"uhhhhh...what?! I'm a CIA agent?! Where'd that idea come from?"

"The high tech, mission giving, hologram in your locker" Milton said.

"Darn it mission giving lady without a name!"

"Jack" Kim said,"that's why you couldn't tell me?"

I nodded. Now I would have to leave, unless, mission giving lady never found out! They just had to keep it a secret.

"Guys, look." I had to talk fast, because the goons would be here any minute,"I wasn't planning on telling you at all, because if I did, I would have to leave Seaford forever. That was the deal. You guys don't know, I can stay. I can still stay. As long as those goons, or Agent 34 doesn't see me with you, or the CIA doesn't see me with you while I'm wearing my suit. You bs are going to have to take extra..."

I was cut off by someone hitting the door. Everyone looked worried, even Rudy, and he is a higher rank then me, mainly because he's a sensei but still. I stepped up in front of them(Kim) to shield them(Kim). Mainly Kim, but I kept the others in mind too. The someones hit the doors again. I was still shielding my friends(Kim) when the door bursted open. Kim and everyone else screamed. Sure enough, there were the three henchmen who strapped themselves to the wing or my plane.

"Guys get into the bathroom now!" I yelled at them. Everyone but Kim ran back toward the bathrooms. Why hasn't I yelled that at them 2 minutes ago?! I'm an idiot!

"But Jack I'm not gonna..." Kim started to protest.

I cut off her by kissing her. Biggest mistake of my life. Not kissing her. Kissing her in front of those evil henchmen dudes. "Go in the bathroom. I can handle these guys"

She ran into the ladies room. I took a stance. Then they took out their _real_ guns. So I took out my laser pen. It's probably not the most effective against guns but its all I have. I shot the laser at one of the guys. It stunned him and collapsed. I shot the second guy's gun and it exploded, knocking him out the door, or what used to be the door. I went to zap the last guy but he shot his gun first. I felt an awful pain in my shoulder. I went flying to the ground. The last thing I heard was sirens outside before I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7: Also Needs a Creative Title

_**Extra long chapter. WOOHOO! This one is long mainly because the last two chapters are going to be short **_

**Chapter 7: Also Needs a Creative Title**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I looked around. I realized I was in a hospital, and my shoulder was bandaged. They had taken off my suit jacket, and shirt, leaving me in my undershirt. I looked around for my tops. I saw them hanging on the back of the door. Then I remembered I had to get that power source soon, and that my friends knew I was an agent. I jumped out of bed, but pain swept throughout my body from such a sudden movement. Then the door opened. Rudy, Jerry, and Milton were there.

"HE'S AWAKE!" Rudy yelled. He ran over and hugged me. Milton and Jerry quickly joined.

"Ouch. Guys. Shoulder. Hurts."

"Oh. Sorry." Milton said and they all broke away.

"How long was I out?"

"About a week" Jerry said.

"And where's Kim" I asked.

They all just got quiet and stopped smiling. Then I got worried.

"So?!" I asked, "where is she?!"

"Well, Jack" Milton began.

"Nobody's seen her since last week" Rudy finished. It felt like there was a huge hole in my chest. I grabbed my shirt and. Started putting it on. Rudy wasn't finished.

"The police have searched all of Seaford. No one's found her"

"Did they check San Francisco?" I asked them.

"No. Why would they check San Francisco?" Rudy answered.

I knew what happened. Kissing her in front of those guys was the worst thing I've ever done, and on top of that I had to get the softball power source. I grabbed my suit jacket and the pen off the table next to my bed. I started putting the jacket on as I walked out the door. The others followed me out.

"Jack, where are you going?" Jerry asked me.

"To get Kim" I said, still walking down the hall.

"Jack" Milton started to protest, "you can't check out until you've been thoroughly examined by a doctor and given the ok to..."

"Nobody can keep me locked in a hospital. Not when there's a national crisis involving me and my girlfriend"

"Wait dude. You and Kim are like, a thing?!" Jerry asked.

"Yeah. Where have you been?" I said while entering the elevator. Everyone else quickly jumped in after me. I ignored the fact that they were there and called Thomas.

"Thomas. Meet me at the airport. We're going back to San Francisco"

"Yeah sure" Thomas responded.

"I'm at the hospital so it'll take me a little longer, do you think you can pick my up another backpack with more gloves, and a grappling hook. Maybe another laser pen?"

"Sure thing Agent Brewer. Airport in 20"

"Yes. Get ready for a stealthy takeoff. We don't know if we're being watched."

"Yes sir"

I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket. Then Rudy asked,"who's Thomas?"

"My pilot" I responded, like everyone had one.

"For what?" Milton asked.

"My private jet"

"Dude. You have a private jet?!" Jerry asked excitedly.

"Yes. And before you ask you can't use it, or the government will find out you know I'm in the CIA and then I'LL have to leave forever"

Jerry put on a grumpy face. It kinda made me laugh. When the elevator opened I walked out, but the security guard stopped me.

"Hey. No patients beyond this point without a parent" the guard said

"Let me pass. I really need to go" I pleaded

"No" he said firmly

"I'll shoot you with my laser pen" I said, taking out my pen.

"Yeah rig. Like you have a..."

I shot a laser past his head.

"Go ahead"

He stepped aside and I ran out the door. Thankfully, my endurance wrist bands were still on. I slid one down my arm a little.

"You know, the doctors said those are what saved your life" Rudy said.

"And they didn't get suspicious of that one bit?"

"Nope" Rudy replied.

"Ok. Well. I don't know if you heard, but I have to get to the airport. So my suggestion. Go to the dojo. Lock the doors, close the blinds, and put everything you can in front of the door."

"But Jack we want to come, and help" Jerry said.

"Jerry. You're not supposed to know I'm in the CIA!"

"Right. Bye Jack!" Jerry responded.

I smiled at them then ran toward the airport. I knew I had to get the ball, and Kim out of the Bay Tower safely, and soon. When I got to the airport Thomas was waiting for me. He tossed the backpack to me as I ran into the plane. He followed, and closed the door. I sat down on the couch as we started to take off. I looked in the backpack. There was a grappling hook and a pair of sticky gloves. I kept searching but their wasn't another laser pen.

"Sorry Agent Brewer, I couldn't get another pen"

"It's fine Thomas. I've got one"

"Ok. We're landing in 2 minutes"

I packed up my bag and stood at the door. After we stopped I opened the door. We were in front of a ladder. The sun was going down. It decided to grab a little snack inside before I went. I needed to wait until dark anyway. I slipped my backpack onto my back then cautiously moved through the airport. I got a cheeseburger and sat down. When I was about halfway done I saw some of Agent 34's henchmen come into the food court. I dropped the burger, grabbed my backpack and slowly moved toward the exit of the food court while keeping my eye on the guys. I was almost there when one of the guys saw me. They started running toward me. I jumped up and ran. I jumped over an empty table and did I flip over a table that had a family sitting at it. I slid under the final table and I saw out. I started weaving through people. The henchmen were just pushing people out of the way. I was running for the exit. I quickly took Herbert out because I didn't know where the Bay Tower was from the exit of the airport.

"Herbert! Get me directions to the Bay Tower ASAP"

"You got it sir, calculating..."

"CALCULATE FASTER"

"Ok. Turn right them burst out the front doors"

"Thanks Herbert. You're SUCH a big help" I said sarcastically. The doors were automatic. I was waiting for them to open, but they never did. I did a leap and smashed through the glass.

"Follow the road out onto the street. Herbert instructed me.

I quickly ran down the street mostly full of cabs and limos. I think I accidentally crashed into Kim Kardashian...oh well! I kept running until I made it to the highway.

"Where now Herbert?!"

"Run across the street and the tower will be 40 yards away on the left"

"RUN ACROSS THE HIGHWAY?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Do you prefer to be brought to the tower by force by the men who are only like 20 feet behind you?"

I turned around. He wasn't wrong. I made the last minute decision to run. I ran through the first 2 lanes with ease. In the third and fourth lanes I had to weave to avoid cars. I made it to the island in the middle of the highway. I looked back and the henchmen were still trying to find a way to make it across the highway. They finally got a rhythm going and they were going to be there any second. I dodged a car in the first lane. I had to run through the second lane and do a flip over the third and fourth. After I made it to the other side I did a little victory dance then started running toward the tower. It was dark now. I was about 15 yards away from the building. I slipped the backpack off my shoulders and quickly got the gloves on. I put the backpack back on my back then jumped and landed on the second floor of the building. I started pulling myself up. They really need to get me some high tech sticky shoes, but then again, if you think about it, if I turned them on at the wrong time I'd be stuck in place.

After about an hour of building climbing I finally made it to the top. I took the gloves off and threw them in my backpack. I was ready to run down the stairs but then I thought I could slip through the flights of stairs. I attached my grappling hook to the top railing, grabbed onto it then launched myself down. I went down at a quick pace, but not too quick that I would hit the ground and kill myself. I made it to the bottom, and unhooked myself from the grappling hook. I left it there so I could quickly bring me and Kim to the top. What worried me is that I hadn't run into one guy on the way down. I ran down into his lab. I looked around. I saw Kim unconscious and tied up in a corner.

"Kim!" I shouted as I ran over to her. I quickly untied her. Since we were alone I decided to start searching for the ball. I searched the entire lab. I started looking through all the chemicals. I picked one up and the entire wall opened. Inside the ball was just sitting there. I picked up the gloves next to it, wrapped the ball in a towel then put it in my backpack. I slipped it onto my back and closed the door to the room. I walked back over to Kim I started to stand her up.

"Jack..." Kim said, starting to come through.

"Kim!" I said excitedly

"Trap..."

"_What?_"

An alarm started going off. Gas started coming from the ceiling.

"Cover your nose and mouth, and get to the door"

She covered her nose and mouth and so did I. We ran out the door. I wrapped my arm around her waist, grabbed my grappling hook, and pressed the button. We went zipping up toward the top floor. When we made it I let her go. I jumped up through the access vent, then helped Kim through. When she made it up I hugged her. Then I heard a click. I looked around and we were surrounded. I immediately jumped up, took out my laser pen and took a stance. Kim did the same, except she didn't have a pen. We were back to back. We didn't attack, we were waiting for them to attack us. Then Agent 34 stepped out of the crowd, and walked straight over to me.

"Jack! I see you found your girlfriend. Good for you!"

He rubbed my hair. I slapped him away.

"Now" he continued,"you have something that belongs to me. I'd like it back"

"Not gonna happen...wait do you have a name?" I asked.

"No. My last name is 34" he responded shamefully.

"Ok. I'll just call you that. Not gonna happen 34"

"Ok fine. You had your chance to give it up"

"If you want it you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers" I said.

"Oh I will. It's on!" He went to punch me in the face. I caught his hand.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" then I flipped him. All his men started attacking us. Kim and I split up. I ran and easily took out 3 henchmen with my pen. Then it started beeping. It said low battery and that there was one shot left. Great! The one time I needed it it decides to die. I tucked it into my pocket then continued fighting. I tried to keep an eye on Kim but there were to many guys in my way. I was losing badly. Then I got an idea. I quickly opened my backpack and took out the towel. I opened it and pressed a button on the top.

"I hope this works" I said. The ball started beeping then a blue beam of light shot into the sky. A force field was created around me. Then little blue "rain drops" of light fell on all the bad guys. They all fell to the ground. The force field disappeared around me. I smiled and tucked the ball back into my backpack. Then I remembered Kim was here with me. I immediately put the backpack on my back and started looking through all the bodies.

"KIM?! KIM?!"

I had gone through everyone. There were no blonde haired girls. Now that I think about it, 34 wasn't there either. I looked over and saw the access vent open. I ran over and jumped into it.

"KIM?!"

"JACK!" I heard. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. I started running down the stairs.

"KIM?! KIM WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"JACK!"

I continued running down the stairs. She kept shouting my name.

"KIM! WHAT FLOOR ARE YOU ON?!" I shouted.

"WE'RE STILL GOING DOWN"

"IM COMING...wait we?!"

I ran down the stairs even faster. I jcouldnt remember a time I've ever run this fast. It's like my feet wouldn't, couldn't stop. I finally made it to the lab. I saw 34 there, he had a gun to Kim's head.

"Don't take another step, or I'll shoot her"

I stopped walking. Now that I had stopped moving my shoulder REALLY hurt. Considering Kim was still alive when I got there they were waiting for me, but then again if they figured out I had woken up they would have demanded so I guess there was no escaping this. I knew I had to move, or my right arm wouldn't be able to, but if I did move he would shoot Kim. Obviously, I chose Kim. I'd be dead, I'd kill myself, if she died. I'd have nothing else to live for.

"You're a good boy, Jack. Now continue the good behavior and give me the ball"

I slowly took the backpack off my back and started to unzip it.

"Jack don't!" Kim shouted at me. 34 shoved the gun into her head and told her to shut up. I took the ball out of my bag. Then I met Kim's eye. She gave me a small nod. I held the ball out to him. He dropped the gun. That's when Kim elbowed him in the gut, I smashed the ball, then Kim turned around and kicked him in the face. His nose started bleeding, and he looked angry.

"Ok, Kim. I think it's time to go"

"Me too" she said. Kim and I turned to run

"Not so fast" He pressed a button on the desk near him. Bars came down in front of the door. Not good. We turned around and faced him. Kim looked at my shoulder. She seemed worried about it.

I ran up to 34 and did I spinning back kick into his face. He stumbled back a little bit. Then he came at me again. He went at my right side but I jumped and blocked it with my left. I smiled. I think he just found out about my shoulder situation. He launched himself at my and grabbed my right arm. He twisted it and pinned it behind my back. I screamed in pain. He kept pushing it up. It felt like he was pulling my arm off.

"That's for breaking my ball!" H said between his teeth

"Jack duck!" I heard Kim yell at me. I ducked my head and she kicked 34 in the face. He let me go and I collasped on the ground. I saw Kim beating it up but it was all fuzzy. I was in a lot of pain. I was in and out until I was out.

**Kim's POV**

I told Jack to the duck. 34 had gotten to his shoulder which was already half paralyzed. I kicked 34 in the face. Jack collasped on the ground. I went over to 34 and kicked him in the face again. Then I repeatedly punched his stomach. One final hit to the head and he was out. I found a rope and quickly tied him up. Then I ran over to Jack. Since I didn't have my phone I searched through his pockets for his. I found some weird looking one. I turned it on.

"Hello Ja...hey! You're that blonde, Kim"

"Whoa. You can talk?"

"I was created by the government. Of course I can talk. I can't believe Jack is in love with you"

"Whatever. I need you to call the police and an ambulance. Jack is unconscious and there's an evil maniac tied up over there"

"Fine"

The phone dialed. When someone picked up I told them what I needed. Then I put the phone back in Jack's pocket. It took me some time but I got Jack standing up and resting on my shoulder. I started walking him up the stairs. I walked him out the front door just as the cops showed up. They told me to hang tight, and that the ambulance would be there in a few minutes. I rooked off Jack's suit jacket and dress shirt. I looked at his shoulder. His bandage was blood soaked, and his shoulder looked out of place. I think it might be dislocated. He lightly leaned on me. I smiled and out my arm around him. When the ambulance showed up they told me to go with one of the cops to the hospital but I refused. After 20 minutes of arguing they finally agreed to let me go in the back of the ambulance. I picked up Jack's shirts and jumped in the back.

When we got to the hospital back in Seaford the doctors said that they had to operate on his shoulder, that he had messed up some major muscle connection or something. I went I got the waiting room, and called Rudy, Milton, and Jerry. They said they would be down to the hospital tomorrow. I sat in the waiting room all night. Around 3 a.m. I started getting sleepy so I curled up in a chair and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Jack has to Leave

**Chapter 8: Jack has to Leave**

**Jack's POV**

It's been a week since the incident at Bay Tower. I was still in the hospital. I was leaving tomorrow. All was good, the government didn't find out that the others knew I was part of the CIA. That's what I thought. Or day when everyone was in my room, mission giving lady and two more government agents walked in.

"Jackson Brewer. We are glad to see you are alright. And we thank you greatly. I have come to inform you that we are moving you tomorrow"

"WHAT?! WHY?" I knew why, I just wanted to know if she knew

"Your friends here know your secret. It's not safe for you or for them. You must leave this place as quickly as possible"

"What if I quit?"

"It is not safe. You're coming with us tomorrow. You have until 8 a.m. tomorrow to say goodbye. We will take care of your stuff"

Then she left. I was in shock. I looked at my friends. Jerry and Milton's lips were quivering. Rudy went into my person bathroom and started crying. Kim. She broke down and lunged herself onto me. She started crying right into my undershirt. I didn't stop her. A tear or two slipped from my eyes too. I was more mad then anything. I had done evrything I could to keep my secret. They figured it out on their own. I just took in the moment. I felt Kim's head on mine. That was the last time I would ever feel her, or any girl, on me. I was going to grow up alone, in a remote house in the woods. I would never forget Kim, or Rudy, or Jerry, or Milton. Even though I would loose all contact with them. We all just sat in silence the rest of the day. Occasionally one of us would break out and cry. Which would cause the rest of us to start crying.

The next day we were all at the airport. Kim wasn't. I understand why she wouldn't come. I said goodbye to her the night before, before she left the hospital. My parents were there too. They understood what was going on. Why I had to leave, they were totally against it but they understood. We were all crying. I hugged Jerry, Milton and Rudy. Then I moved to my parents. I hugged my dad. Then I hugged my mom. She kissed me on the cheek and ran her fingers through my hair. I smiled at her and laughed a little. That was one of the few things she loved doing, but I hated. I turned from her and walked toward the jet. I was at the top of the stairs, about to walk into the plane when I heard,"JACK WAIT!"

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't handle seeing Jack go. I said goodbye to him before I left the hospital that night. I felt bad for not kissing him. Because I didn't. I couldn't. Not when he was just about to leave. The next morning my alarm went off around 7. I forgot I set it the night before so I would make it to see Jack. I started crying again. Around 7:45 I felt different. Like I had to say goodbye to Jack. I couldn't just let him go. I had to kiss him. I quickly got up and changed. I put on sneakers, grabbed my mom's car keys and ran to the car. I didn't care if I just had a learner's permet, but this was for Jack. I started the car and went speeding toward the airport. Thankfully, it was Sunday so NOBODY was out. I drove down the road still crying. I parked at the airport then went running around the back. I saw Jack's plane and he was about to get on

"JACK WAIT!" I shouted at him. I ran up the stairs to his jet and pressed my tear stained lips against his. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me. I loved him. I really did. If he left, I would never love again. I would grow up alone. He finally let me go.

"Please don't go" I begged him for the 50th time.

"Kim you know I have to. But if it makes you feel any better I will never love anyone besides you"he responded.

"Please"

"Kim. I would if I could. The CIA would continue to hunt me down. I would have to leave eventually, for your own safety"

"I don't want to be safe! I want to be with you!"

"Me too! It's just, the government doesn't think about feelings, they think about business. Nothing else"

"Jack, please"

"Kim I'm sorry. I can't"

He let go of me then walked into his jet. He looked me in the eye then closed the door. The plane pulled away from the stairs. I just stood at the top. When I saw the plane leave the runway I knew he wasn't coming back. I leaned against the railing and slid down onto the platform. He was really gone. Jack Brewer, my first, and only love, gone. Gone as quickly as he came. He came with almost no notice, he left with almost no notice. I couldn't help but think of everything we've done together form the first time we met, to when we fought each other, when I joined the wasabi warriors, until our last fight together, only a week ago. I cried. I cried for days, weeks, months. My grades were slipping and my parents were not happy about it. I quit karate after Jack left. There was no reason to do it anymore. I just spent most of my day in my room, crying, missing Jack.

**Raise your hand if you cried reading this. No need to be ashamed. ****_I_**** cried writing it, and I'm not very emotional over reading. Only two books I cried while reading was Walk Two Moons and The 39 Clues Day of Doom. If you read them, THEYRE SO FREAKIN SAD! **


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

**Jack's POV**

After I stepped on the plane and closed the door I broke down and cried. Before I had only shed a few tears, now it all came pouring out. Halfway through the flight I was still crying but the TV turned on by itself. I looked at it. There was a breaking news story. I looked at the screen. It showed a prison then a huge explosion. Then prisoner number 34 stepped out of his cell.

**Ok, I ****_am_**** going to make a sequel there's just a few(2) stories I want to finish first before I write the sequel to this one. If you're following this story post a new chapter when the story is up. Or you can just follow me. That'll be easier on moi. **


End file.
